Tightly Woven
by iczelion
Summary: CHAPTER 46 SPOILERS, Full summary inside- '...Is Zero willing to forget his past to save the woman who stole his heart' Y&Z rateing may change. Character Deaths
1. Chapter 1

_Two years have passed since Zero vowed to kill off every pureblood, including Yuuki, but when the chance comes he can not make himself pull the trigger. He leaves her alive, unable to fulfill his pledge. However, once Kaname is killed and Yuuki, who is about to become a mother, is hunted, she turns to the only other man she's ever loved. Is Zero willing to forget the past to save the woman who stole his heart?_

**Ok, so this is my take of what I think should happen after chapter 46. I do not own Vampire Knight, I only wish I did. This is my 3rd Vampire Knight Fan Fic. Constructive Critisism is welcomed, flames will either be ignored or flamed back, I give fair warning. Yes I know I'm a horrible speller, please do ignore. R&R!**

**And I can't remember, do level-E's turn into dust as well? Oh well, if they do, please pretend they don't for this story's sake. **

Yuuki stood quietly as the rain matted her hair to her body. Thunder rumbled nearby, lightning flashed overhead but her eyes focused on the silver haired hunter before her.

Zero grasped the bloody rose, pointing it at the pureblood's forehead. He was shaking in fatigue, his muscles ached, rising in rhythm with his heavy breathing. It had been a level-E he had spent the whole day chasing, injuring the creature continuously but not managing to land the fatal blow.

He had followed it through the forest on the outskirts of town, into a cove of trees and bushes. What he found was the female vampire standing over his target. Her right hand had punctured the E's chest where the heart should have been. _'Yuuki'_ He had only hesitated a second before removing the bloody rose from beneath his shirt. In that time she had turned looking blankly at him through the downpour.

"You've come to kill me Zero?" She asked remotely. He didn't reply. He stood, taking in every hated, beautiful feature of her pale, flawless skin. Her hair was longer than he had remembered. She had lost the Cross Academy uniform like himself and had traded it for a long-sleeved, lace chemise with a black flared skirt. Over it she wore a long black trench coat that was only half buttoned, allowing the rain drops to stain the expensive outfit. "I'm sorry, I had to kill your target."

He gripped the gun, his knuckles turning white. He tried to pull back on the trigger, he meant to continuously but he couldn't. Images flashed across his mind, Yuuki washing the blood off his neck when they had met, Yuuki standing in front of squealing girl students with the whistle pressed to her lips. Yuuki dressed for the school dance…He shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts.

This wasn't Yuuki, this wasn't the same one in his memories. She had said so herself. The woman standing in front of him was a stranger.

"What are you waiting for Zero? The old Yuuki and 'me' have merged together."

"You want me to kill you?" He hissed angrily. She was uncharacteristically calm, her large, ruby eyes blinking at him through the shower of raindrops.

"Don't _you_ want to kill me? But as I said before, I'm not ready to die yet." He hated the indifference in her voice, the lack of emotion on her face. The face of a vampire… There was one thing that he didn't mistake, her body was tense, her legs were slightly parted to keep her balance. She was waiting for an attack.

He aimed the gun at her again. Why couldn't he do it? He didn't see her artemis rod and she hadn't made any move to defend herself. The most logical reason was that she was hurt. He looked her up and down. There wasn't any blood but he noted that she was holding herself up in an odd way, her back was bent more than usual, she was breathing hard... The injury had to be internal, he was sure of it. Anyone, even Yuuki would have moved by now.

"Your hurt?" The words were out before he could stop them. She chuckled lightly and relaxed visibly under his gaze.

"No, actually I'm not."

"Then why haven't you moved!?" He snapped.

"Because if I did, you would undoubtedly shoot and I can't take that chance…I'm pregnant, Zero."

His hands lowered on their own accord. The words pierced through his chest and he stumbled back as if she had slapped him. He shook head in disbelief and for the first time in a long time she looked somewhat like her old self. She walked cautiously up to him, taking the bloody rose and pressing the barrel to her own chest. "You vowed to kill every pureblood. I'm right here Zero, I can't fight you without injuring my child. You have the chance."

His eyes traveled from the gun to her chest before widening in fear as he released the weapon, taking a step back from her._'child… She really is..?'_ He shook his head again. She smiled through the sheeting rain, glad at his hesitation. He was defensless now, all threat was gone, and knowing that Zero who would never have hurt a child, did not make exceptions even for her own, made a relieved sigh escape her lips.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt an innocent baby. You've always had a kind heart Zero, thank you for sparing my child." She turned her back to him, aiming the gun at the already dead level-E and shooting the corpse in the same spot she had stabbed him. "In return, I'll spare your life." She thrust the bloody rose back into his hands and stepped behind the dead vampire.

_'Save my life?'_

A moment later, Kaname was standing next to her, his eyes shinning a garnet red with his claw extended. He made a threatening move towards Zero when Yuuki placed her hand on his shoulder. "Love, he saved my life. He killed my attacker." She said, pointing to the E that she had killed.

Kaname froze although Zero was now out of his stupor and aiming the gun at him.

"Kiryu saved your life?" Kaname asked in mild-disbelief.

"Not just mine, your daughters as well." Yuuki said, laying her hand gently on her stomach that had been covered by the trench coat. Zero stared at the slight bulge of her usually tight torso, in surprise, forgetting to keep his eyes on Kaname.

"He still tried to kill you two years ago! You expect me to forgive him!?" Kaname growled. Zero tried to keep focused on the man before him, but could he kill Kaname now. A father? He gritted his teeth angrily and tried his best not to think of that.

"He had the chance to let me die. Please, if anything, we should be thanking him."

"I haven't done anything!" Zero hissed angrily before Kaname could argue. "And I have every intention of killing each and every Kuran!" Kaname frowned and took another warning step towards him when Yuuki stepped in his way.

"Please Kaname I don't want to do this again." She gasped and Zero realized just how exhausted she truly was. Kaname looked at her and frowned walking over to her and placing his hand over her shoulder. Taking off his own, already soaked trench coat, he wrapped it around her shuddering shoulders. _'Should she look this weak?' _Zero thought to himself. He had never seen a pregnant woman, at least not that he could remember, and of course, she was a vampire but she looked flushed and was slumping forward. _'Is that suppose to happen?'_

"Forgive me, I'm sorry. You're right we will go." He said gently. As much as he wanted to fight Kiryu he was not about to let that interfere with Yuuki's health and Zero also decided that he too wasn't expecting a fight today. He wanted to kill Kuran, he wanted to kill Yuuki but he had lost all aportunity and at the moment the anger he had been driven by had lessened since he discovered there was a baby growing inside her.

It shouldn't have mattered. Zero should not have been impressed with a vampire carrying a child. He had hesitated too long, either one of them could have killed him by the time he had stood there stupidly before them. It was an amateurs mistake, one he never should have made, but he turned before the other two stopped talking, returning the bloody rose under his shirt. He should have continued onward but he couldn't stop the question that was forming on his lips.

"It's a girl?" Zero asked, wanting to make sure he had heard right. Yuuki looked up at him in suprise, his back faced them, his hair covering his amethyst eyes. She smiled again to herself.

"Yes. It's a girl." She replied quietly, he hesitated before replying.

"This doesn't change anything, you're still my enemy." Zero added. He couldn't make exceptions, he had vowed to kill her. Stopping at the present moment was weakness in it's self. He couldn't let it happen again, he wouldn't.

"I know." She said. He nodded and without another word walked away from the two lovers.

**How was it? I know, totaly different but I hope it wasn't too OC. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Forgotten

_Two years have passed since Zero vowed to kill off every pureblood, including Yuuki, but when the chance comes he can not make himself pull the trigger. He leaves her alive, unable to fulfill his pledge. However, now that Kaname is dead and Yuuki, who is now a mother is hunted, she turns to the only other man she's ever loved. Is Zero willing to forget the past to save the woman who stole his heart? _

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed me and added me to his/her favorites. **

**hitsygaya07- Thanks so much for the sweet review! I'm going to update as much as possible.**

**HerMemoriesErased- I suppose that Zero should have been more disgusted but I actually wanted to show more of his surprise first. I'll get deeper to all their emotions in this chapter, I always hate the first chapters because I'm never very good at introducing them. Thank you so much!**

**Jvonr92- Thank you! I really appreciate it!!!**

**Kamikishiro- Thanks for catching that. I did mean that I hope the characters weren't to OOC. Thanks a bunch!**

**lovevampires101- lol, thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! I'm not sure about the little boy but I'll keep it in mind! **

**Here you all go, I hope this chapter came out alright! **

Zero stepped onto the cobblestones that led into the marketplace of the village. The streets, which were usually bustling with activity was now in hibernation as a result of the bad weather. Out of habit he looked up in the direction of Cross Academy which had been abandoned since the stand off between the Vampires and the Hunter Association.

It had been the last time since Zero had seen anyone, vampires and humans alike, from the academy. He wasn't sure what had happened to the day class, he could have only concluded that many off their memories had to have been erased and the destruction would have been reported to the media as a freak accident. Rumors had circulated about an earthquake that had shaken the castle to ruins.

Indeed, his world had been shaken and destroyed that night.

He walked solemnly through the streets, coming up to the end of the village, where the hotel he had stationed himself stood. He walked into the familiar building, nodding curtly to the owner before walking up the stairs and into his rented room.

To his knowledge, his room was the only one occupied which suited him perfectly. He had never seen any other guests and he was sure that his usual blood stained attire and long outings would have upset the handful of strangers that would have been in and out of the place otherwise. The owner, who was just happy enough to have a full paying customer had never questioned him, in fact they had rarely spoken except for the 'good mornings' and 'good nights.'

Zero went into the bathroom, removing his wet clothing and pulling on a dry set of pants before he went and sat down on the bed.

He couldn't understand what had just happened, and a greater part of his mind warned him that he didn't want to. Having seen Yuuki, knowing that she was pregnant, knowing that he couldn't kill either one of them… He ran his hand through his damp hair and gritted his teeth.

_She's pregnant… She's really pregnant with that bastards kid! _The thought was disgusting to him. Until this moment, he had never allowed himself to think any further than the fact that she was having a baby. He had been surprised, dangerously surprised, he had even allowed it to put his life in jeopardy.

It had been hard enough for him when she had turned, harder still when she made it clear her unfaltering love for the pureblood, but now, having to know that she was having his child!? Did she enjoy watching him squirm? Did she think it was funny to see him in so much confusion and pain? It would have been quicker to have killed him with his own bloody rose instead of dragging him through each and every one of her confessions.

It angered him even more to know that she did have so much effect on him. That even now, she was causing him to think of her every waking minute! How much of a hold did she have on him? Was she aware of it herself?

_It doesn't matter!_ He reminded himself angrily. _She made her choice. She has her perfect little family, with her child and her brother! _He growled, how he loathed the pureblood. How he loathed the both of them. He had tried to kill her, twice now, and had failed miserably. He kept thinking that, with time, the memories of the old Yuuki would fade and he could complete the process. It had already been two years, he doubted that twenty would make much of a difference.

"I just can't kill her." He said as he laid down on the mattress. Both physically and mentally, he found that he was not capable of it.

"You can't with that attitude silly." He didn't bother to reply, the voice was becoming more and more frequent and familiar by each passing day.

"How do you get in here?" He mumbled, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. She giggled and sat down by his side.

"Oh Zero, Ichiru said that you were intelligent. Yagari wants to see you as soon as possible, he sent me to tell you that the hunters have their sights set on the Kuran's" Zero's eyes widened in surprise, sitting up to face her.

"What?"

"As I said. Anyways, he said that if you wanted to join them, they would be glad to have you." She skipped over to the door. "You know, since most of the hunters were killed off and we no longer have a leader, I brought your name up as a possible candidate. You, surprisingly, have quite a few supporters.

"Maria, why are you doing this?" She looked back at him over her shoulder in amusement and shrugged.

"I thought that you were born a hunter. I thought you might have liked the idea?"

"No. Why are you with them? Why are you chasing the Kurans?"

"For the same reason as you I suppose. For the same reason that Ichiru and Shizuka-sama did this, I want to avenge someone I loved." She smiled at him. "Good bye Zero-san, we'll expect your answer soon." And with that she disappeared through the door.

* * *

"Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama!" Aido welcomed as both purebloods entered into the mansion. Since the stand off at Cross Academy the selected members of the night class students had vowed to stay with and protect Kaname and Yuuki. Aido, Seiren, Ruka, and Kain had stayed faithfully by their sides for the last two years.

Shiki and Rima, although both devoted to the purebloods, had left the minute the fighting had stopped. Shiki, who had blamed himself for all the destruction caused by Rido, was eager to find his friend, Ichijo. No one had known what had happened to the Vice President but Shiki could not forget how he had saved Rima and was dead set on bringing him back.

So, with the four loyal aristocrats at his side, along with his mate, Kaname moved the group into the four-story mansion they now shared. At first, the clan had been awkward around each other. No one was sure how to react to the female Kuran, not sure what she had expected, and all, feeling rather guilty by their attitude towards her in the past.

When news had come of Yuuki's pregnancy however, the group banded together and had become more of a family. Ruka had taken to the unborn child with fervor and it wasn't long before both Yuuki and Ruka had gotten to the point of sisters. Aido and Kain took to the uncle guardianship with pride and enthusiasm while Seiren, who had always been loyal to Kaname, tied herself inseparably to Yuuki as bodyguard.

As strange as the arrangement was, the household had become as close to one another as could be. Kaname and Yuuki still insisted to drop the honorifics but old habits die hard, and it wasn't uncommon for the others to still keep up with such formal respect towards the purebloods.

"Aido, take Yuuki to our room and get her dried off." Kaname said as he removed the trench coats off his mates shoulders. Even though it was rare to see either pureblood without at least one guard, Kaname choose one night every month to take Yuuki out alone. It had happened to be this night that the couple had run into Kiryu.

Aido nodded, walking over to Yuuki's side and gently taking her arm to lead her into the room. She paused however and turned to look at Kaname as the water dripped down her hair and clothes, creating a puddle onto the tiled floor.

"Kaname, are you upset?" Yuuki asked. She knew how much he had detested Zero, how he had always seen the hunter as a danger to her. She herself knew that he was, by far, the worst person she could have possibly come across at this moment in time.

She had not wanted to see him again, or so she had told herself. She had tried to forget the last time they had spoken. When he had kissed her and taken blood from her one last time. Those memories had seemed so distant within the last two years, as if they had been nothing more than a few chapters from a book she had read.

She had tried, unsuccessfully, to forget about him completely. At first, when the old Yuuki was still fighting strong within her, she had cried every day, remembering the man she had cherished for so long. Ruka would find her curled up in the bathroom or library and tell her, for Kaname's sake, that she should stop. It had been hard for Yuuki to do it. She would dry the tears off and fall into her lovers embrace in hope of forgetting.

It wasn't long before Kaname had managed to repress her memories of the hunter. When she and the old Yuuki had merged entirely it had become much easier. The days became bearable, the nights, more comfortable and after she had discovered she was pregnant she had almost, never thought about the silver haired hunter.

Yuuki had never thought that a reencounter would have ended the way it had. She had expected Zero to kill her on the spot but when she had told him about the child, he seemed more pained and surprised then she had ever seen anyone. It had been heart wrenching and it had taken everything within her to not step up and embrace him.

She had not expected such feelings to overflow her. It had been the last thing she expected and was glad that it was over. She only hoped that the memories she had tried so hard to ignore, would not come back because of it...

Kaname looked at her. Of course he was upset. Zero had threatened not only her, but his child as well when he said he would kill off every Kuran. The hunter had overstepped too many boundaries. Kaname was beginning to think that keeping the boy alive had been a mistake.

He had known how hard it had been for Yuuki to first let him go. Kiryu, although distant and taciturn had been the rock on which Kaname had chosen for Yuuki to lean on. He had always known it would be a gamble, he always knew that there was the small chance that she would fall in love with the hunter instead of himself. It had been unbearable to think of that but as long as she was safe, he wouldn't have minded.

After the battle at Cross Academy she had been so sad and he could only assume it was because of Kiryu. He tried to make her forget, and until this night, he had thought that he had succeeded. Still, he saw the glint in her eye; the joy on her face when he had asked about the baby…Kaname could not help but wonder if he still needed to worry about the boy.

But, he would not think of that now, he didn't want Yuuki to get upset so he smiled at her and ran his hand down her pale cheek.

"No, I'm fine. Go, change." She kissed his fingers and obediently began to follow Aido.

"Is Ruka here?" Yuuki asked as they walked away.

"Yes, she picked up a crib. She went to set it up the minute she came back..." Aido replied.

"You should have allowed me to accompany you. I would have gladly killed off the Kiryu hunter." Seiren said as she appeared at Kaname's side.

"You followed us anyways." He said as he watched his mate disappear into the bedroom.

"Forgive me, I was worried." He didn't respond. Of course he was annoyed that she had gone against his orders but in this case it had been best. Her presence had warned him that someone else was around Yuuki.

"What news do you have to report?" He asked instead.

"The Hunter Association is preparing to strike once more. They will be here by tomorrow if not sooner." She waited for him to reply but when he didn't she followed his gaze to where Yuuki had last stood. "Have you told her yet?"

"No, not yet…"

"May I advise that you do so soon. She needs to know-"

"I understand that, but she's been so fragile, especially with the baby. Her body does not react well to the life inside her. It's not wise to give her even more of a burdan."

"She needs to be prepared incase they do attack. If something-"

"Kaname!" Ruka called, running out of the bedroom. "Yuuki, she's having the baby!"

**Ok, I have no idea if the vampires from this story have babies like regular humans or it's a whole Twilight like process, so bare with me in the next chapter. What do you think of it so far? Please R&R!**


	3. Hunters

_Two years have passed since Zero vowed to kill off every pureblood, including Yuuki, but when the chance comes he can not make himself pull the trigger. He leaves her alive, unable to fulfill his pledge. However, now that Kaname is dead and Yuuki, who is now a mother is hunted, she turns to the only other man she's ever loved. Is Zero willing to forget the past to save the woman who stole his heart? _

**I didn't get a chance to reply to all the reviews but I want all of you to know that I appreciate each and every one of them!**

**And, I know that everyone is going to ask this, NO, Zero does not love Maria, and Maria doesn't love Zero in that way. She's so attached to him because he is Ichiru's twin and even though she cares for Zero she does not love him. I did NOT mean the scene between Maria and Zero to be romantic, it's more of a brother sister relationship! **

**And also, just so everyone knows, I put Yuuki's pregnancy equivalent to a humans. Nine months that is. Thank you everyone for the reviews and adding me to his/her favorites. **

Zero arrived at the new location of the Hunter's Association. Since their president had been killed off the society had struggled for the two years to keep their group strong. Yagari had taken the role of the substitute president since he had been the top ranked hunter.

After the battle the bond that Chairman Cross had struggled so many years to form had been corrupted. The old hatred between vampires and humans grew stronger and it was not uncommon for hunters to fight against aristocrats and level-D's instead of the level-E's.

Indeed the total chaos that had come from the battle had turned the time of peace into a time of war. When Kaname Kuran had taken his lover away, when Rido Kuran had reawakened, discrimination amongst the different groups had tore everyone apart.

The two purebloods had taken on both the Vampire Society and Hunter Assocation. Hunters and Vampires, purebloods and aristocrats, each side wanted the others dead. And so, friends had turned to enemy's, loyal servants betrayed their masters and distrust spread like a plague around them.

Zero stepped into the ramshackle building, ignoring the immediate silence that came along with the awestruck stares. It had been a routine he had easily become familiar with. Not many hunters trusted him, and those who did but since he had proven his true hatred to vampires and his loyalty to Yagari, he had been allowed to stay as a member.

Zero Kiryu was a name that had become famous both in the Hunter Association and the Vampire Society. A name both respected, hated and feared. The story of the doomed level-E, magically becoming a regular vampire who took on three purebloods. No one had known the true story of how Zero had killed off the reawakened Rido Kuran and then turned on Yuuki and Kaname. The ex hunter turned vampire, who hated his own kind. The servant who had turned on, and was claimed to have killed his master Shizuka Hio...

Of course, most of it were rumors and although Zero had been questioned about each incident he never spoke about any of them. He had become the perfect hunter. The knowledge of a vampire with the hatred of their enemies. A monster killer, loyal to the safety of humans.

"Zero-san!" Maria called as she ran up to him. After news of Ichiru's death Maria had turned on vampires as well and had managed to look up Ichiru's old teacher. Yagari had quickly taken to the girl, and easily showed her how to become a hunter herself. To everyone's surprise she had passed the skills of veteran hunters and had gained a high reputation within the last two years.

The members watched in amazement as the girl skipped to the desolate hunter.

"You did come!" She said happily before she started to cough violently. Zero waited patiently for her to pull herself together. She may have become a great hunter but she had been sick for so long, he wondered if the strain of the Association had added to her illness.

"Where's master Yagari?"

"In the back, the meeting is about to begin." She said with a smile, boldly grabbing his hand to drag him through the hall. "Come, sit down." She chimed.

The inside of the building was nothing like it's exterior. The huge hall was covered with marble tile. Chandeliers burned from the ceiling and ten rows of cushioned chairs surrounded the red curtained stage.

Both Maria and Zero sat in the front row as the others filled in behind them. Seconds later Yagari appeared on the stage. His eyes scanned the familiar faces until they rested on Zero. He smiled slightly then turned to the others.

"This is the final meeting with me as your president. I had taken the role to try and keep what little peace between vampires and humans there was left but I have failed in my attempt. In our last meeting all of you voted to attack and eliminate the purebloods Kuran Yuuki and Kuran Kaname…"

Zero's stomach tightened when he heard the names. The way they were paired, the lovers… He shook the thought from his mind and focused on his former master.

"…I have come to say goodbye to all of you and pass down the presidency to our new leader! Inori!" There was a round of cheers from the group. An older man stood from his seat, walking up the stairs and shaking hands in acceptance.

"Thank you, thank you." Inori said and waited for silence until he continued. "We're all grateful for what you've done Yagari, but the time when we sided with these beasts is over. It's time to stand up to these monsters! To protect our society!" Cheers of agreement filled the room. "We'll show them what it is to turn on the Hunter's Association! The time to attack is now! Gather your weapons men, avenge our president!" As the other hunters stood and murmurs broke out through the hall Yagari looked at Zero and Maria and motioned them to follow him behind the curtain.

"I didn't think that you would come." Yagari said the minute Zero and Maria appeared in the back of the stage.

"I wanted to see for myself, now I'm positive that they will all loose." Zero replied. Yagari chuckled.

"You don't think that anyone here is strong enough to take down Kuran?"

"No. You'll they'll loose more men then they can spare."

"I know." Yagari said solemnly. "I tried to urge them against it but I have no power to say no. They're going to attack today" Maria began coughing again and both hunters turned to look at her. "Maria, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied after she caught her breathe. "Will you join us Zero?" He shook his head.

"Kuran is my own problem, I don't want help."

"I figured that you would say that.-"

"Yagari-san may we speak with you for a moment?" A younger hunter whispered from the side of the stage while more cheering could be heard. Yagari sighed but complied, looking at his previous student.

"I better go. It was good to see you Zero." Yagari said, ruffling his hair playfully before leaving. Zero nodded to his teacher and watched as he disappeared through the curtain before turning to Maria.

She looked up at him expectantly and it took him several minutes before he finally managed to say what he had really wanted to, not daring to look at her face. "Maria, I don't want you to go." There was a surprised silence and she fell into another fit, covering her mouth with her hand.

Zero could smell the blood before he saw it, his body stiffened and she lowered her palm to stare at the red liquid. _'She's getting worse.' _He thought to himself as she pulled a handkerchief from her trench coat pocket and cleaned her hand. Maria had always been a sickly person, since the first time he had met her at Cross Academy, but she seemed worse lately.

After another moment she smiled up at him. "Shizuka-sama promised that when she was done using my body she would make me well. She never got the chance… I know you hated her but we both needed her." Zero looked down at her bitter grin, the glassy, clouded look in her eye that she got whenever she remembered the past and he felt a small pang in his own chest. "I'm so glad that you, at least, benefited from her death. I don't think Ichiru could have stood loosing you as well."

His eyes widened in surprise at his brothers name. Maria had loved Ichiru and after his death she had taken to an unwilling Zero, gluing herself to his side whenever possible.

At first he had been wary of her. She was related to the pureblood and had allowed that woman to inhabit her body. She also believed that the Devil Woman from his past was the saint she had dreamed of. They didn't agree about Shizuka but they both knew enough not to bring her up and with that difference put aside, he didn't really mind the ailing girl.

She gave him a bleak, hopeless look and stepped up to him, pressing her lips to his cheek. Zero froze, his body tensing and becoming alert, but it only lasted a second. She stepped back quickly while he subconsciously placed his hand over the spot she had kissed.

"You remind me so much of him, it's unbearable. If I am to die today, I'm glad it's in the name of your brother and Shizuka-sama"

"Maria-" He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want to loose someone else, especially to Kaname and he knew that's exactly what was about to happen if she went with the hunters.

"There's no doubt that I'm getting worse, I just...I just want to accomplish one thing before I die. Zero…Do you think Ichiru would be proud of me?" There was a pleading in her eyes, she was afraid and Zero knew it. She wanted something reassuring to hold onto, she wanted him to say something comforting, to give her strength…

"Yes, I'm sure he would have." He said. She grinned up at him as Yagari peeked around the curtain.

"Maria, their waiting foe you." She nodded.

"Right. Good bye Zero, and thank you." She gave him one last grateful look and hurried after Yagari. Zero bowed his head as the last footsteps died and he heard the door close. He suddenly had a very foreboding feeling and he rubbed his cheek gently.

"Maria…"

* * *

Seiren looked at the closed door to Kaname and Yuuki's bedroom. _'This child choose the wrong time to be born.' _She thought as she checked the window for what felt like the hundredth time. The rain continued on through the night, and even though it was already early in the morning the sky was just as dark.

Kaname had joined Ruka in the room while Aido had hurried to gather supplies that the pureblood insisted on. Yuuki must have been having a hard time, Seiren could hear the moans from the dinning hall and it had already been over two hours.

Of course, she was as excited for the newborn as everyone else but the oncoming threat was making her much more apprehensive. Now that Yuuki was in labor it made everyone in the house more vulnerable, especially Kaname. When the hunters did attack he had to be prepared and he had to have his mind on the fight. With his lover in so much pain and a new baby, fighting would be the last thing he would be thinking about.

The old grandfather clock on the wall chimed six and Seiren sighed in relief as a loud crying filled the house, a baby's cry… She felt a sudden pride that quickly waned into fear as she heard the footsteps approaching. She glared outside and sure enough, the small force of hunters were marching towards them. _'Damn it!' _She mentally cursed and hurried to the bedroom door, knocking loudly until Kaname opened it to look at her. "Kaname-sama, it's started."

**What do you guy's think? I promise that the next chapter will have more action! Fight scene, woo hoo!!!**


	4. Vengeful Spirits, part one

_

* * *

_

Two years have passed since Zero vowed to kill off every pureblood, including Yuuki, but when the chance comes he can not make himself pull the trigger. He leaves her alive, unable to fulfill his pledge. However, now that Kaname is dead and Yuuki, who is now a mother is hunted, she turns to the only other man she's ever loved. Is Zero willing to forget the past to save the woman who stole his heart?

**Hey there! Thank you everyone for the reviews and the add. I hope all of you are enjoying this story! **

Kaname turned to Yuuki after sending Seiren and Ruka outside, kneeling on the floor by the bed of his lover. The baby was wrapped tightly in a blanket and sleeping quietly in its crib as Yuuki rested, sweat dripping down her face as struggled to breathe normally. The pregnancy had been hard for her, harder then expected. Thinking back, Kaname was surprised that he hadn't lost her.

"Yuuki, love…" He whispered gently. She turned to look at him, struggling to keep her eyes open. "I have to leave you for a while."

"W-Why?" She gasped.

"I have to take care of a little problem with the hunters. It should be over soon." He replied, stroking her hair out of her eyes.

"Hunters…Zero?" She asked and he felt a wave of annoyance at the name.

"No, it's not Kiryu. The others are going to help me, stay in bed, alright?" She nodded remotely and he gently kissed her forehead. He knew she was barely conscious but he prayed she understood the importance of all this for he knew that something very wrong was about to happen. "Good bye love."

"Bye…"

He then went over to the baby's crib and picked up the small creature, holding his little girl to his chest for what would be the first and last time. "I love you." He whispered to the sleeping infant before laying her back down and walking to the door, looking back at both his slumbering girls. "I'll protect you with my last breathe." He said out loud and retreated to the balcony.

* * *

Maria fell into step with Inori, both her arms were covered in a thick leather ban that wrapped around her palm and spread to her elbow. Out of the sides was a metal strip that concealed the twin blades, her chosen weapons.

The Kuran's mansion came into view and standing in front of the metal gates was a female vampire with short hair. The woman stepped forward to meet them and the hunters stopped in unison.

"You're about to trespass, turn back now!" Seiren hissed angrily, her eyes turning a deep garnet in warning.

"We've come for Kaname and Yuuki Kuran." Inori replied. "Step aside."

"You'll have to kill me first!" Seiren snarled and in that instant she was behind Inori, her nails to his throat. He jumped away as the other hunters leaped at her. In the same moment Ruka, Kain and Aido jumped out from the surrounding trees, into the mass of fighting.

Maria backed away from the crowd and looked up at the balcony of the second floor where Kaname was standing. A ripple of anger coursed through her and with a quick swipe of her wrists the blades were released, falling into their allotted positions down her forearm.

The rain stung her eyes as she sprinted forward; she had abandoned her trench coat to be able to move more freely, wearing only a thigh length black dress. Concealed within her leather boats was a long dagger for emergencies and her leather belt held a potion of vampire repellent powder that she had made herself. And with those three weapons she made for the pureblood.

* * *

Zero walked outside of the Association's building, starring down to the forest where the hunters would have to have walked down. They should have made it to the mansion by now.

He didn't really worry about the hunters killing _his _targets; honestly, most of them were rather young and very inexperienced. He did however have a horrible feeling that he couldn't ignore. The glassy look in Maria's eyes as she said 'good bye' to him… Why couldn't he get that image out his head?

"_If I am to die today…" _He gritted his teeth, he had lost so many people; his parents, Ichiru, himself and Yuuki to vampires, the thought of loosing Maria…It was too much. He touched his cheek again and sighed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had grown very attached to the girl.

After the battle at the Academy she had gotten news of his brothers' death and ran away from home. Yagari had contacted Zero, telling him that the girl had looked him up and wanted to see both of them. Zero had only agreed because he knew how much she had meant to his brother. He had been very surprised to hear that Maria had wanted to join the hunters, especially because she had loved Shizuka so much, but she had been set on the idea and trained nonstop.

It hadn't taken long for her to move up in rank and become Yagari's right-hand woman so to speak. She had then spent her time at the Association and visiting Zero as much as she could. No matter what he did, no matter how hard Zero had tried she had managed to track down every location he stayed at and even with his doors locked and windows shut she would be waiting for him.

At first Zero had been infuriated and they had gone through quite a few arguments but she had somehow managed to make him comply with her visits. She would talk to him about random things, cook and even help him clean wounds he had gotten during a battle and it hadn't taken long for them to become almost as close as he had been to Yuuki. He was sure that Maria would have said that they were almost as close as she had been to Ichiru.

She had been so kind and grown so much…If it hadn't been for her, he wasn't sure he could have forgotten Yuuki. Well not quite forgotten, he was sure that that was impossible, but she had at least made things bearable. And now, she was going off to fight... _"I'm getting worse…I just want to accomplish one thing before I die…" _

'_No!' _Zero thought furiously. _'No! I won't loose her! I can't!' _He shook his head and instead of heading back to the hotel he turned down the path through the forest. _'Maria…please don't let me be too late.' _

* * *

Maria headed for Kaname and had managed to get to the gate when Kain had appeared in front of her. The male vampire hadn't hesitated a moment, he shot a whip of fire at her, causing Maria to jump back to dodge the blow.

"I don't have time for this!" Maria hissed, and sprang under the flaming rope up to the aristocrat, slashing his arm open. Kain groaned and stumbled backwards. "Stay out of my way!"

Kain looked at her and his eyes turned the same deadly red that she had learned to recognize. Maria readied herself and was prepared when he sprang at her. Small fireballs shot at her in a shower of heat and sparks as he reached towards her with his arm outstretched.

Maria jumped backwards in a pattern of movements from side to side, dodging every attack. When he got close enough she grabbed his arm and flipped him backwards on the ground. She didn't bother to kill him, the other hunters were already heading her way to help so she turned back to the gate.

With one swift jump she was on the top of the gate post and than moved to an outstretched branch, until she was standing on the thin rail of the balcony so she was face to face with the pureblood.

"Did you kill Shizuka Hio?" He smiled slightly although their was no amusement on his face.

"The rumors were that Kiryu Zero had killed her." He said calmly.

"I know what the rumors were, and I also know that if he had, Zero would be at some sort of peace. He's not. I'll ask once more. Were you responsible for the death of the pureblood Shizuka Hio?" Maria hissed.

"Yes." Kaname replied and she looked at him with a mixture of anger and disgust, spreading her legs slightly apart in a fighting stance.

"Then you will die today!"

* * *

Ruka looked up at the balcony where Kaname was standing with Maria on the rail, the twin blades outspread. The human girl was still for a moment and then she shifted, jumping high into the air and at Kaname.

"Sempa!" Ruka yelled, only for her voice to be drowned out by the downpour. But Kaname held his hand out and a dark ball of energy shot at the girl, sending her flying backwards into the air.

Maria had crossed the blades to block the blow but the force sent her pummeling to the ground. Ruka watched her, turning in the air and still managing to land on one knee, looking completely unscathed. That was all she managed to see however when another hunter shot an arrow at her, causing Ruka to turn back to the fight and grab the arrow before it managed to sink into her arm.

She sighed in annoyance and closed her eyes, tapping into the hunters thoughts she sent a screeching through his brain and he fell to the floor, writing in pain and screaming. This was impossible, there were at least a hundred hunters and although none of them were very good, they did cause an annoying problem, like ants that wouldn't die.

Kain had already been wounded and Aido had to save him. Aido had managed to freeze a good deal of the hunters while Ruka had caused quite a few to fall into insanity. Seiren was on a warpath, killing as many as she could with one unmerciful swipe and Kain was causing a mass of fires to brake out despite the unwavering rain.

* * *

Kaname jumped down from the balcony in front of Maria. She stood up quickly, unsheathing the hidden dagger from her boot and threw the sharpened blade at him with expert precision. Kaname sidestepped however when the blade barely missed his face and sunk into the trunk of a tree.

"You are Maria Kurenai? I remember you from when Shizuka inhabited your body." Kaname said.

"Good, I'm glad you remember, that way you can pass on, knowing that it was I that killed you!" She yelled, lurching towards him. Kaname tried shooting another ball of energy but she was prepared this time. She jumped above it, landing at his side and swiping the blades in a downward motion, satisfied when she saw the blood dripping down his arm.

* * *

Yuuki woke with a start, feeling a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach. It took several minutes until the fogginess passed and then she heard the screaming and the clanging of metal.

The baby was still asleep in its crib. She stood up, nearly falling back down on the bed from the effort. She remembered what Kaname had said, at least parts of it. There was something going on with the hunters? She stumbled to the window and gasped in fear as she saw the huge glowing flames and the mass of fighting below her.

Kaname was standing in front of a familiar figure, a girl, with waist length hair, it was Maria, she would know her from anywhere. What Yuuki couldn't understand was why Maria was standing in such a threatening manner, two long blades protruding from her arms and staring intently on her lover.

Suddenly realization hit her and she understood what Kaname had been trying to tell her. _'No! Kaname!'_

**What do you guy's think? I hope this chapter didn't move too fast? **


	5. Vengeful Spirits, part two

_Two years have passed since Zero vowed to kill off every pureblood, including Yuuki, but when the chance comes he can not make himself pull the trigger. He leaves her alive, unable to fulfill his pledge. However, now that Kaname is dead and Yuuki, who is now a mother is hunted, she turns to the only other man she's ever loved. Is Zero willing to forget the past to save the woman who stole his heart?_

**Hey there! Thank you everyone for the reviews and the add. I hope all of you are enjoying this story! **

"Kaname!" Yuuki screamed as she hammered her fists into the window. He looked at her for the slightest moment, but it was the biggest mistake he could have made. Maria slashed again and the double blades raked over his chest.

"No!" She screamed in fear.

The baby woke from the noise, letting out a cry of alarm and confusion. Yuuki ran to her, gathering her in her arms and throwing a blanket over the both of them before running out onto the balcony. The scene below was horrible, she wanted nothing more than to help them but she had pushed herself just to make it to the doorway. It would be suicide to her and fatal to the baby if she left her unprotected.

The aristocrats were fending off the army of hunters while Kaname battled Maria. He had to win, he knew it, if he should die, if anyone should pass him Yuuki and the baby would be in horrible danger. With that thought in mind he appeared behind Maria, reaching for her throat only to grab nothing but air.

"You'll have to move faster than that, son of Kuran." Maria hissed from above, balancing on an outstretched tree branch.

Kaname looked up at her in surprise. She had gained so much skill, if he hadn't known any better, he would have sworn he was still looking at Shizuka Hio for there was such a look of utter rage and revenge in her eyes. He shook his head from the thought, it didn't matter if it was a hunter or a pureblood, he had to protect his mate and child.

He made the tree tremble furiously until Maria had no other choice but to jump back down to face him. He grabbed her by the neck, lifting her into the air as she gasped and flung her into the ground yards away.

* * *

_'…Please be ok'_ Zero chanted in his head, hoping, praying that he would get there in time. He was running through the forest, moving so fast that the trees became nothing more than a blur in his peripheral vision.

He heard the shouting and fighting far off. He could see the dark, night light up with lightning and fire. Sparks shot up grudgingly into the air, battling against the raindrops. He knew he was close, the smell of blood and vampires was in the air but something wasn't quite right. The vampire blood, it was a purebloods… 'Yuuki'. The possibility made him pause for an instant. He couldn't be sure if it was her or not. He was still too far off and the rain was making everything so much harder.

If it was Yuuki that was injured, if she was the one dying, could he honestly go in and join the fighting without saving her? Could he possibly choose her over Maria? What if this was Maria's doing? Did he have any right to try and stop her?

The Kuran's had been his target for so long, if someone, anyone was killing them off, could he walk into the scene without helping the woman he both hated and loved? It was not something he was prepared to handle but he also knew that he couldn't hesitate any longer if he truly wanted to save Maria.

He took a deep breathe and hurried forward toward the mansion.

* * *

"Seiren, Yuuki's on the balcony!" Ruka yelled over the other voices, the sight of the female pureblood and the baby out in the open was not a welcoming sight. Kaname had worked so hard, had taken so many precautions to make sure that she would be safe. Standing outside in a lightning storm, in the midst of a battle between the vampire hunters was not going to help the matter.

Seiren looked toward the mansion and saw in dismay that Ruka was right. Unfortunately the hunters also seemed to notice for a few of them were slowly making their way to her.

"That dumb girl!" Seiren mumbled under her breathe. "Aido! Go to Yuuki! Get her inside!" She demanded and he hurried to obey as she slaughtered the threatening four.

Seiren looked back at Kaname he had lifted the female hunter from the floor and worry engulfed every part of her. Something was wrong and everyone seemed to sense it for the fighting paused for a long minute, all heads turning to the pureblood and girl.

Lightning crackled precariously over the heads of the two opposites. The huntress was starring in disgust at her enemy, her body vibrating with a hate that even the humans could feel. She was partly standing while Kaname drew her to his height. She was bleeding from her mouth, her face was much paler than he had ever seen on a human, ghostly in a way.

Kaname knew what was coming, they both did, he focoused all of his energy on her while she raised her left arm into the air...

* * *

Zero ran into the clearing, time seemed to have stopped. Everyone, human and vampires alike were rooted to the floor, every pair of eyes turned towards the gates of the mansion. He followed their gaze and froze as well. Kaname was holding Maria up by her throat, a dark aura vibrating around the pureblood while the girl turned her head in his direction, a small smile forming on her lips as she met the horrified, amethyst eyes.

"Maria!" Zero screamed. She bowed her head slightly, as much as she could in the position she was in.

"Good bye...Zero." Her voice was carried to him over the howling wind, nothing more than a soft, content whisper as she turned to face her enemy, and her death.

"No-!" Zero watched as the ball of dark matter coursed through her body at the same moment her arm streaked across Kaname's neck. There was a deafening crack of thunder, a flash of energy and lightning and then all at once, everything became dark and still.

"Maria!

"Kaname!" Zero's voice and Yuuki's joined together.

He began running to them as Kaname's body began materializing, turning to ash until he was completely disintegrated the remnants being carried off into the wind, leaving nothing left of Kaname Kuran. Maria fell limply the floor with nothing left to hold her erect. Zero kneeled down by her side, pulling her head into his lap and shaking her in a vain hope that she was just injured. "Maria! Maria!"

When she didn't respond he gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into the floor at her side, shaking his head in denial as he cradled her still body._'No! Maria! Please!'_ She had been the only person he had to hold onto, the only one that had be able to and attempted to slightly understand him. The only friend he had had left in the world.

Her eyes were closed, her lips frozen in that small smile, looking very much at peace, and he knew that the last memory she had, had been of him and Ichiru. He didn't bother to stop the tears that began to flow from his eyes, mixing with the rain and falling down on her pale face. _'Maria...'_

It took him a long minute before he became aware of the activity around him. Everyone was running around again, shouting... He shook his head again in order to be able to make out the words. "Kill her! Kill her!" He looked up at the crowd to where the hunters were pointing. Yuuki was standing up on the balcony, a bundle in her arms as she took a step back in fear.

The vampires had already regatherd, making a v shaped formation in front of the gates. Zero knew that they were in shock with the loss of their master but the hunters were angered with the loss of their comrade and now, even with their little experiance, they were not going to be held back, not matter what. Already, a large handful of hunters were advancing towards the aristoracts while a select ten had already jumped the gate and where headed toward the mansion.

Zero saw Yuuki dart back inside.

He looked down at Maria one last time, taking in every feature, boring her face into his memory. He stroked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and leaned down, kissing her tight lips. _'Good bye Maria...'_He then took off his jacket, laying it over her cold body before standing up and turning away from the mansion his hands clenched as he hurried back into the trees. He had to get to Yuuki before the others did.

**I know this chapter is shorter than the others but please review and tell me what you think? I know, poor Maria, poor Kaname! I had to make Maria play this large part because I truthfully didn't think that she was recognized as much as she should have been and I love her character. And I'm sorry Kaname lovers but in all fairness, I warned that Kaname would die in the story summary. Please, again, R&R!**


	6. Fates Choice

_Two years have passed since Zero vowed to kill off every pureblood, including Yuuki, but when the chance comes he can not make himself pull the trigger. He leaves her alive, unable to fulfill his pledge. However, now that Kaname is dead and Yuuki, who is now a mother is hunted, she turns to the only other man she's ever loved. Is Zero willing to forget the past to save the woman who stole his heart?_

**I totally understand if you guys want to kill me, I know I just left all my stories hanging and I offer my sincerest apologies to all those who have waited for me to update. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed me and/or added me to his/her favorites, here's the next chapter. **

Yuuki ran blindly away from the manor, cradling the newborn in her shaky hands as the rain beat down on them through the cover of trees. She wasn't sure where she was headed, the only thing that mattered was keeping her child safe.

She couldn't understand what had happened, there was no possible way that Kaname could die. She wouldn't believe it, she couldn't. "Kaname…" Tears flowed freely down her face, as she ducked under low branches and lightening flashed by.

The baby shrieked out in fear and Yuuki gritted her teeth in determination, holding the small creature tightly in her arms. She came at a dead end, stopping in front of a river that was now overflowing pass it's bank.

She looked around the forest worriedly as the voices of the Vampire hunters drew closer. Desperation began to take over, she could no longer head back towards the mansion and she had no way of crossing the river without putting her child's life in danger.

"Yuuki!" She spun around, only to pause in seeing Zero's drenched figure appearing from the shadows of the tree.

"Zero…" She didn't trust herself to hope, not yet. Blood stained his shirt, Maria's blood. His eyes were narrowed with the Bloody Rose grasped in his right hand.

She tucked the baby under her chin and moved into a fighting stance. Zero gazed back at her, unfazed by the anger and uncertainty in her eyes. So many feelings coursed through him, relief that she was alive, anger that it had been her lover that had just murdered his friend... Sadness, guilt, joy, pain... Was it possible to feel such apposing emotions towards one person?

There was no time to think them over. He had already decided what he woud do, despite both overwhelming urges to take her in his arms and aim the gun at her head, he ignored them all and focused on the danger they were now in.

"The Hunters will be here in a few minutes, we need to move." He held his hand out towards her and she froze. Was it a sign of trust? A trick? "Yuuki!" He demanded as the cries got louder.

She was afraid of going with him but she was even more fearful of what would happen if she didn't. She took his hand and he pulled her after him through the thick vegetation along the bank.

He didn't speak through the journey, his hand grasped her tightly as they ran along the rivers side. The baby cried through the night but it's voice was drowned out by the thunder. Yuuki didn't think about what was happening or the possibility of Zero betraying her. This had been her only chance of surviving and she had taken it, she couldn't regret it now.

They finally stopped after what seemed like hours near a cluster of bushes. Zero released her hand and kneeled down, brushing the bushes and vines aside to uncover a hidden cave just large enough for her to fit in if she sat down.

"Hide here. I'll lead the Hunters away. When the close is clear continue following the river until reach the village. Once there go to the hotel and the tell the clerk you're a friend of mine, he'll show you to my room. Wait for me there. Do you understand?"

"Zero, why-" He shook his head and stood before she could finish, not knowing how to answer the question she was about to ask. In truth, he didn't know why he was trying to help her, or what had possessed him to even think he could. He had no plan, no way to promise any type of protection after this, all he could say was that he had an urge to protect her like he had failed in protecting Maria.

He sprinted away from Yuuki, who looked after him in confusion, and back towards the Hunters voices.

"Zero, please be careful…" Yuuki whispered after him.

* * *

He sprinted back towards the group, stopping just in front of the mob of vengeful hunters. "Kiryu! Where is she, where's the female Kuran!?" Ian demanded as he pushed his way to the front and in front of Zero.

"I haven't found her." Zero replied curtly.

"How could you not, she was going this way!" One of the members yelled angrily.

"I haven't seen her!" He snapped back.

"You're lying! You loved her, that bloodsucking leech! Kuran killed Maria and now you're protecting his lover-" Zero grabbed the mans shirt, picking him up from the floor.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare make it sound as if I betrayed Maria! I've known her longer than any of you, cared for her longer than any of you! Don't you dare say I would betray her!"

"That's enough, Kiryu, Izen, the both of you. Maria, did her job, she killed Kaname Kuran now we must follow her example, capture Yuuki Kuran and kill her child. We can not do this if we are fighting each other!" Zero looked at Ian and then released Izen, stepping back from the group.

"I don't know where Kuran is, but I will find her." Zero hissed, clenching his fists to lessen the anger that was growing inside him.

"We'll send a group with you-"

"I work alone." Zero said, interrupting Ian.

"Kiryu, we are all in this together, Izen was just upset.-"

"You don't understand, I'm not part of the Hunters Association, and I don't need any of you! You should not have come here, you should never have allowed Maria to come here! This not your fight! Kuran was my target, I told you, all of you what would happen if you did this! Was it worth Maria's life!? Was it!?" He pushed pass them to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Zero gritted his teeth, his hands encasing the Bloody Rose with his eyes narrowed in disgust. The Hunters felt the change in the vampire, the menacing aura surrounding the young, silver-haired male. Izen took a step back.

"After today, you better pray that I never see you again because I promise, my next targets, are you." He growled. They stared back at him in surprise and disbelief.

"What!? Zero, you were one of us!" Ian explained.

"You're wrong. I don't belong with either one of you. Vampires, or Hunters." He took one last look at the group of Hunters, replaying everything that had happened between them. All the journeys they had taken together, all the times he had seen them when accompanying Maria to the meetings. The way Yagari had spoken so highly about them; And still he could not despise them more. They didn't kill because they had to, or even for revenge, they killed because they wanted to kill. He finally understood with the death of Maria, they would give up anything as long as it was to do their job.

Without looking back he walked pass the group. He had finally done it, he had made the whole world his enemy and he didn't care. He didn't have Yagari, he didn't have Ichiru, he didn't even have Maria. There was nothing left. He had not been able to kill Kaname and he was still unsure what to do about Yuuki. Everything he had planned, everything he had lived for now seemed so insignificant.

**I did not really enjoy writing this chapter but it was necessary for the next one so please let me know what you think! R&R reviews are loved!!!!!**


	7. Tears before the Storm

_Two years have passed since Zero vowed to kill off every pureblood, including Yuuki, but when the chance comes he can not make himself pull the trigger. He leaves her alive, unable to fulfill his pledge. However, now that Kaname is dead and Yuuki, who is now a mother is hunted, she turns to the only other man she's ever loved. Is Zero willing to forget the past to save the woman who stole his heart?_

**Ah thanks guys for the reviews! And thanks to, to all those who added me to his/ her favorites list. I had an extra day to work on this between college applications so I figured I would update now that it was possible. Please keep R&R. I love to hear what you guys think and in the next chapter, we get to see how Zero reacts with the newest, little Kuran... **

The Desk Clark nearly toppled over in his chair from surprise as Yuuki ran inside. A gorgeous woman standing in the middle of his lobby? Her hair soaked from the rain and she was very out of breath but still her beauty glowed like a halo around her, making him unable to speak for a minute.

"C-Can I help you Miss?" Yuuki looked tiredly up at him in relief and uncertainty. It had been such a long night and she was physically and emotionally drained. She was still crying though the clerk couldn't tell through the droplets of rain falling down her face.

"Kiryu Zero said I should speak to you. That you would let me in his room." He looked up at her in even more surprise and Yuuki began wishing she had said nothing at all.

"Kiryu? Are you sure ma'am?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She asked curtly, not very much in the mood to answer meaningless questions.

"It's just that…Well, I've never seen him with a woman before, specially one with a child ma'am. Are you his sister?" He asked doubtfully. For a moment, Yuuki thought about lying and saying that she was but with Zero's silver hair and personality she hardly thought that he would be close to believing her.

"No, No I'm not." It was not the answer he had been anticipating and he sat there dumbly for a long minute, trying to process what was going on. Yuuki watched him for a second longer than was comfortable. The baby was restless and fighting uncomfortably in her arms. With an impatient stomp of her foot she drew him out of his stupor.

"Will you show me to the room or not?"

"Oh, of course!" He cried as he stood up from the stool behind the desk. "Right this way Miss." He replied as he removed a key from his pocket and began up the stairs.

"Kiryu is my best customer, he's a bit quiet though, mysterious young man he is." Yuuki hardly had the patience to listen but then again, if she didn't keep her mind preoccupied, she would end up thinking of Kaname she couldn't loose control.

"He's a nice enough fellow I'll warrant you but I hope you know who you're getting yourself mixed up with ma'am? He's got some strange habits he does. Gone most hours of the night, always coming back with blood down his shirt. I've never seen a man with so much medical supplies in my life!"

They made it to the second level, with Yuuki gripping the railing with one hand to support herself. When they came to the door the clerk stopped and looked back at her. "You sure you want to go in? I can get you your own room. I can't say one way or another if he's trustworthy but I'd hate to see you and your child getting hurt."

"Zero was an old friend and he is taking me in now that I don't have a home. Please, just open the door."

He shrugged slightly and unlocked the room with a flick of his key. "I'll bring some extra towels and blankets for you and the youngin'. Anything else you need ma'am? I'd be happy to call a doctor to-"

"I'm fine thank you." She demanded as she pushed passed him and slammed the door shut behind herself.

The room was dark, a black material covered the window instead of a curtain one where you could see out but others could not see in. Turning on the light, she stumbled over to the bed and set the baby down with the pillows forming a make-shift crib around her.

It was all Yuuki was capable of doing. With a exasperated half sigh and half moan of dismay she sunk down on the foot of the mattress.

Looking around she focused on the bearings. If nothing else, Zero had not changed his living habits. A worn shirt hung over the chair in front of the writing desk while papers littered the floor. His small wardrobe was open ajar to show a long sleeved shirt that was trying to escape it's cage.

The room, the smell…all of it was so overwhelmingly familiar, even after the last two years she would not be able to mistake it. She dragged herself to the wardrobe and tiredly threw on Zero's shirt, dispatching her long nightgown for a pair of his pajama bottoms. She knew it would probably make him even angrier at her but she was too tired and too cold to care. Did he still want to kill her? Had she ran from one enemy into an even more dangerous one? It would have been funny if it was all so depressingly ironic. The man who had been trying to kill her for two years was now her only savior?

There was no clothing suitable for a baby, but she unraveled her from the wet blanket and used the sheet from the bed to make a warm cocoon around the infant after she had dried her with the one towel she had discovered.

As she laid the child down again she noticed an edge of paper sticking out from the pillowcase. Now that the baby had settled and was begging to close her eyes, Yuuki curiously pulled it out.

It wasn't a paper at all but an old, worn and yellowed photograph. In the picture, the old Yuuki had an arm wrapped around and very annoyed looking Zero while giving a peace symbol and sticking her tongue out at the camera. Cross Academy was in the background with snow falling around them.

She could remember the day so thoroughly. It had been a rare day where classes had ended early and the Night Class was allowed out early from the cloud coverage. A day where Kaname had stayed outside talking to her and only the increasing coldness had driven her back into her room. She had gone back inside and stayed there shivering with a cold sweat until Zero had come with a disapproving look and a large cup of steaming tea. He had stayed there that night until she had fallen asleep on the chair and when she woke she had been tucked into her bed.

It was all she could handle. The barriers she had built, the instincts she had been counting on to hold her together in front of her daughter evaporated. She covered her mouth so she would not scream and fell to the floor with tears blurring her vision.

She clutched the picture as she rocked back and forth on the wooden planks, overcome with sadness and anger. That time had ended, the day she said she would be Kaname's lover. The day when she had betrayed Zero and gone with his worst enemy. Now, she had neither Zero's caring, tortured arms to hold her or Kaname's gentle words and even gentler caress.

With the thought of Kaname new tears welled up to the brim over her eyes as she remembered the look on his face, his image fadding into nothingness. "Kaname!" She cried, trembling with uncontrolled emotions. "How could you leave me! How could you!"

* * *

Zero slipped back into the front lobby of the Hotel room. The rain had finally stopped although the clouds were far from dissipating. He had gone back to the manor to get Maria and take her back to the Hunters headquarters. It was the least he could do and he had also wanted to make sure he could divert anyone that had been following him.

After that he had returned, but only when he was sure that the Hunters had given up on him and continued their searching.

On entering the lobby the clerk looked at him with a frown. "Mr. Kiryu, you have a young lady waiting-"

"Has she been here long?"

"Yes, it's been a few hours but-" Zero did not wait for him to finish, he darted up the stairs, pulling out his key and walking into the room where he discovered both mother and daughter asleep. The baby was laid on his bed while Yuuki kneeled on the floor, her upper body leaning on the mattress with her hands gripping the baby's."

She stirred when he entered but it took a while for her to open her red eyes. "…Zero?"

He nodded and the closed the door, quietly so he didn't wake the child before looking Yuuki up and down. She was dressed in his clothing, her hair still damp from the rain.

In his room, on his bed, in his clothes!…He didn't know what to think. Two days ago he had tried to shoot her, now she was taking refuge in his hotel room? The irony was unbelievable. What greater punishment could he have been given then protecting the one person he had wanted to kill the most?


End file.
